


Secret Door

by mswyrr



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: David hates politicians, with one (1) notable exception.





	Secret Door

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @aurumcalendula and @laurelsalexis beta viewing and to @ecouter-bien for giving me the idea with her comments on the show’s clever use of doors! <3 You can also view the video at[ Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/292389216) too, in case YouTube gets weird. And there's a content warning for a short depiction of a suicide attempt at timestamp 3:04-3:06.


End file.
